Greggory Archer
Name: Greggory “Gregg” Daniel Archer Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Duana's Homeroom 11C Hobbies & Interests: Art Club, Painters’ Guild, Quiz Bowl, Honor Society, Who’s Who Among American High School Students, Basketball (#14), and Baseball (#06) Appearance: Standing around 5’9 and at an average weight, Gregg is a well-built teenager for his age – though because of the way his height works against his weight it makes him appear more lanky than built that years of sports have given him. His skin holds a rich tan from years outside, he has dark blond hair and light-blue eyes, he has no features that really stand out – he doesn’t have a bad boy look, or an overly-cute – he’s just rather average in terms of appearance. Greggory is hardly seen without a smile, it a common feature against his lips. When it comes to dress, Gregg really has never seemed to give a second thought to just throwing on whatever seemed to fit right that morning. Besides the random jerseys; he usually seen in loose fitting long-sleeved shirts and large button down casual shirts over that; paint splatters and the like usually common place on the fabric, his khaki cargo pants – because he sees them as idle for carrying his drawing pencils and paint brushes, as well as any other little small things. He still has a bit of a southern accent to his voice from living in the south region of the United States for a majority of his life. Biography: Born too be the only child of Katie and Bradley Archer - early life started tragic for the young man, born in a small town in central Georgia known as Macon; his mother died shortly after giving birth to him – leaving Greggory’s father, at the tender age of only 17, to raise the newborn child by himself. Between juggling multiple jobs to support both himself and the child, stress and depression over came Gregg’s father and when Gregg was four his father committed suicide. After that, Gregg spent a lot of time being shipped between foster homes and foster families throughout the South. Being exposed to new things, what he was made to believe new ‘families’ so often, Gregg developed quite the anti-social and generally non-caring persona for many people, and a lot of things around him. It wasn’t until he was twelve-years-old and about to enter middle school that he was taken in by a family in New Jersey, a Mr. And Mrs. Williamson - the change from a rather rural setting to an urban one a bit overwhelming at first for Gregg, but he found the new city and family growing on him. Before long, and adoption papers signed, for the first time in over eight years he was finally able to say he had a family again. It has here that he finally began to return to the personality he had held as a younger child, almost trying to relive such a sad portion of his life over again. It was here, that because of his foster-father, who worked as the campaign manager for one Mr. Grayston that he met, and befriended someone he would remain close to for his time in New Jersey, Ali Grayston. Which would further bring him out of this anti-social shell he had hidden himself in. Since he had been small he had always been interested in baseball, joining teams whenever he could throughout the years – it wasn’t until he moved to New Jersey that basketball caught his attention. Quickly learning the plays and rules, and playing all through middle school and into his high school years at Franklyn. But baseball still held on strong, and though the personalities of the players on the team greatly differ between each other; he finds them all interesting – in an odd sort of way. He’s always figured his lack of a jock-ish persona would set him apart from his teammates, but he has managed a good number of friends between the teams. Though still Gregg is a very quiet, and calm-natured person and tries to keep his – and others’ around him tempers in check. Having never been one to enjoy the sight of a fight. Though in the sports he plays – he has quickly learned this is commonplace and has just learned to hope the others’ knock one another out; a simple solution to shut everyone up he figures. As well as being somewhat athletically gifted, Gregg is a outstanding student both academics and the arts, he is best known for his Monet/Lasson-like style of painting, and Nerdrum way of coming up with what he would like to draw. Though he has grown mostly interested in drawing from real-life, namely members of the student body. In terms of grades, he keeps them at a steady high-B, low-A average. He has a number scholarship, mostly in sports, that has been granted toward an acceptable college career, though he is working hard toward getting one to grant him into The Savannah College of Art and Design in his home state of Georgia. Though he enjoys the sports he plays, he doesn’t want to continue them into college and make a career out of them. And even still, the thought of leaving the people he’s come to love so dearly is also truly holding him back from pursing something so far away from home. And though he is such a book-smart individual, he’s rather lacking in other departments – such as decision-making and the like… He lives with both his foster parents, though that sometimes could be called into question, as his father is always on the road with Senator Grayston, making sure the said man keeps his position and so it’s hardly common to hardly see the said man when elections are starting to come up. His mother is one of the heads of a leading bank chain that is currently spreading through the northeastern region, and though home more often than his father – she has her long times away from the home as well, though even still – both make sure to always make important events, the finals of games, awards and the such they also try their hardest to make for their foster son. Advantages: He has hardly any reason to have any enemies, being such a kind-hearted person as he is – he is also physically fit, though not to the point of being intimidating, and is able to push himself and hold himself in a fight if needed. Greggory is also a very intelligent and levelheaded boy, not prone to panic in situations as he figures it will never be able to work anything out in the end, or wind up with someone hurt. Disadvantages: Gregg is a rather protective person, always known to put others – namely friends, before his own wellbeing. And because of such he might end up throwing his life away for another’s without much of a second thought to it. Number: Male Student no. 37 --- Designated Weapon: Electro-Shock Baton Conclusions: Last time I put far too much stock on the evident game motivators and not enough thought into the so-called 'nice kids'. There's something about Mr. Archer; and I can't put my finger on it, that seems to emit the impression that he's going to have some sort of lasting effect upon our little competition. I wonder what will happen if Gregg's friends end up like those of our previous winner, if he'll snap or if he'll simply shut down... The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''riserugu, Megami '''Kills: Killed by: '''Incinerated in explosion '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Gregg's personality and mannerisms were originally heavily based off of Riserugu's husband. *Gregg has an interest in horticulture, as shown in the "Under the Summer Rain" post when he absent-mindedly identifies the plants in the botanical garden. *In a storyline that fell through, Gregg was supposed to eliminate Sera Wingfield from the competition. Threads The various threads that contained Gregg. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *A Side Lesser Shown *Tranquility Version II: *When I Get Home... *When the Silence Remains... *Shattered Portraits *Under the Summer Rain *Empty Promises and Broken Dreams Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gregg Archer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students